A Kabra's blog
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on in Natalie Kabra's head? You're in luck, because I am Natalie Kabra and this is my blog. /Set before Cahills vs. Vespers./


**I know what you're thinking. ****_Why do you think it's a good idea to start another story when you've got so many unfinished ones? _****Truth is I don't know, but I still hope you'll like this :D**

* * *

If you're here, you're worthy, so let's get started. There isn't much to say, really. I am ηαтαℓιє кαвяα and this is my blog.

* * *

Today I'll be at one of my relative's birthdays or something, I wasn't really paying attention when they called to tell me about it. But that aside, you'll be there with me! It'll be as if you're there in person, except you won't be able to admire me. Or my outfit.

So now you might be wondering "Why are you doing this, Natalie?" or "What can possibly be entertaining about this?". And if you're wondering that, then you don't know my family. At all. They're completely insane, every one of them.

I'll be flying soon, so expect a post in a few minutes when I'm in on jet.

* * *

I'm on the plane now and here with me is (sadly) my love-sick brother, Ian. He's just staring straight ahead right now, in fact, he has been for the whole flight, but don't think I don't know what he's thinking about. It's that peasant (whose house we're apparently flying to), Amy. I can see it in his eyes, especially since he doesn't seem to hear me when I talk to him. Or maybe that's just him ignoring me.

I asked the pilot to turn the radio on a few minutes ago, but told her to turn it off almost immediately, since the song that was on was just plain horrible. To be honest, I have no idea how something that bad made it out of some poor sap's basement. It sounded like something Jonah would sing.

(If you haven't heard any of his music, you're lucky. It literally makes your ears bleed after merely listening to the first few minutes. Don't ask me how his concerts are always sold out or how he can make a living out of it.)

* * *

We're finally there and- surprise, surprise- those peasants didn't prepare anything to do. So now we're all sitting in their living room awkwardly, watching my brother and that crush of his (without them noticing, of course).

They're sitting across the room from each other, my brother "reading" a book and her trying to fill out a crossword puzzle. I know he isn't really reading since he hasn't turned the page for almost fifteen minutes and Amy hasn't found a single word to fill the blanks with.

What they've been doing is them both looking up at the same time and holding eye contact for a few seconds before Amy blushes and looks down. Ian smirks a bit and looks back down at his book.

It's getting pretty boring and I think everyone would agree with me. Well, unless you've been reading this post going "Aww, so cute!", "He should ask her out already!" or even "I ship it.".

At least Hamilton's trying to make things more interesting for us by making faces and sending us messages in sign language. Sadly none of us know sign language and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either.

* * *

We managed to get the lovebirds to stop staring at each other, or rather, Amy's younger brother managed to get them to stop staring at each other.

While this was happening I'm pretty sure he was the only one who wasn't aware of what was going on. He was playing a game the whole time and cursing under his breath occasionally.

You're probably wondering how he could have managed to get them to stop staring at each other by merely playing a game, aren't you? But that's not how he did it. The way he did it was probably the worst thing to do, although not the most ineffective.

You probably want me to get on with it now, and that's what I'm going to do, don't worry. I'm not sure how to say this properly without it sounding weird. Although, I guess Dan's weird in person, so there isn't much point. I'll just come right out and quote his exact words then.

"I'm hungry. Go make me some food."

A few people laughed (Hamilton, Madison, Ned, Ted) a few were speechless (Reagan, Jonah), some stared at him as if he'd just murdered someone (Sinead) and some even got slapped (Ned and Ted by Sinead. She probably would've slapped more if they weren't out of her reach).

He was probably going to say something stupid, like "What?" if his nanny (or au-pair, as the siblings like to correct me) hadn't saved him by popping in to tell us that lunch would be ready in five. Lucky for once, Dan!

* * *

Remember how I said earlier that I wasn't paying attention when they called? Yeah, apparently I missed the part where we'd be staying for a week. And because I wasn't listening, I still don't know why, but there's no way I'm going to stay here for another day, let alone another week, so you can be sure that this Kabra will be on the first flight home by this evening.

I'm not an object that you can move around with out my approval. Well, maybe I agreed to stay on the phone when I was saying things like "mmhmm", "okay" and "yes", but let's not think of that.

* * *

I managed to get out of another awkward silence that probably would have turned out like the one before (you know the one, two lovebirds staring at each other, looking down, staring at each other and so on) by saying I wasn't feeling too well and was going to bed early.

"Why didn't she take the jet back home like she said she would?" you're wondering? Ian made me stay. He said I had to stay at least another day or he'd practically destroy my wardrobe.

Yay! More fun quality time with my relatives! Not.

But anyway, now I'm in bed with nothing to do, so don't you want to send me questions in my ask box?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**

**Natalie also wants to thank you in advance for asking her questions in your reviews, don't you, Natalie?**

**Natalie: Not really...**

***kicks her***

**Natalie: I mean, thank you in advance. **

**That's better. **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**Natalie: And in hell. **

**Natalie! What was that? **

**Natalie: What was what?**

**-.-**

**What ever. **

**See ya!**


End file.
